Effie is short for Elise
by WitchhPrincess
Summary: Elisarina Stillson hates the Hunger Games. But being the daughter of the Head Gamemaker, she can't really speak up about it to anyone. When her father decides its time for her to step up to the mark, will a tribute from 12 ruin it? [eventual Hayffie][ooc Effie]
1. The Reaping

Being the Daughter of the Head Gamemaker, you really weren't aloud to speak out of the games. Sandwiched between my two brothers – one older, one my twin, we'd sit on the plush sofa watching the reapings every year, and the recaps each night. School days included watching the Lunchtime recap, and the weekend in he same fashion. However our Weekends during the games were spent at the training center, either mooching around in the training rooms in the basement once the games were running, or watching them train or in the tribute spa area; they only went there once before the opening ceremony, and never again opting to use the showers and baths in their apartments. The three of us loved the large mineral pool, saved for Capitol inhabitants only. Dad had been head game maker since before I was even born, meaning that I'd always been able to use these luxuries. While I would complain mentally because of the fact we got these Luxuries because we were _slaughtering innocent people_, the rest of my family were happy enough to live with it.

Today was reaping day, and I explained earlier – I was sandwiched between my two brothers on the sofa. Our Apartment was a Penthouse with views to the Presidential home, meaning we saw the grand party there every winter for the victor. My family was one with so many ties to the games - when the do finally fall, everything around us with fall with it.

"Quit squirming Elise!" Eren muttered from my side. As my twin brother, we looked as similar as we could be. The same dark hair, blue eyes and small nose as our father. However I was a good head height shorter.  
>"Hey, she's just excited!" Our older brother Apollo smiled. He looked a lot like us, but he had our mothers sandy blonde hair.<br>"Yeah…that's why." I murmered. Infact, I'd been looking at myself in the mirror to see if I looked like Mother, or if the only image of her would be the framed one on the shelf to my right. The real thing having gone when I was four.  
>"Hey! Why aren't you watching the reaping yet?" Viktoria called from the other room. She was our Stepmother, and while she was nice, she was trying to hard to fill the gap. I mean, she was only three years older than Apollo, and was already married to our 43 year old father – 21 years her senior – and pregnant with their first child. Normally Viktoria would be out shopping or something, but being the size of a whale and the due date approaching fast, she decided to stay at home nowadays. Besides, the reaping was Mandatory viewing. If she wasn't viewing from the city's screens, she'd have to watch it here.<br>"It's about to come on, you'd better come through." Eren yelled back. She arrived moments later with a two bowls of popcorn, handing us one before sitting on the sofa and balancing the other on her belly. We sat in silence as the anthem played, and it cut to an interview between Zeus Flickerman and our father.

"So, Vaan, how is this year's games going to differ, other than the fact we have double the tributes?" the overly peppy man crowed.  
>"Well, it'll be an interesting games, but we want to see how interesting the crop of Tributes are this year before we can start to place bets now wont we." Father laughted.<br>"Vaan Stillson, everybody!" Zeus smiled, before the screen cut to the first district.  
><em>District One<em> the screen read, and Viktoria sighed.  
>"Get ready for an even longer than ever reaping, kiddies." She sighed. Despite the fact she was young enough to be our sister, we all liked Viktoria…just a little bit. We watched on the screen as the Escort for District One smiled on stage before reaping four people – however, three tributes volunteered, the forth reaped one was a tall, strong looking boy with dark blonde spikes adorning his hair. One of the girls even hissed at the camera. I shuddered. I wouldn't want to meet any of them on the wrong side of a sword. The same went for Districts 2 and 4, with 3 between them looking kind of weak. As District 5 made its way through to District 11, Apollo muttered something chilling into the air.<br>"Remember, theres double the chance Dad's job could end this year."  
>"Al! Don't say something like that!" I hissed to him He shrugged.<br>"There's a good chance." Eren added. I frowned. Viktoria just sighed.  
>I silently turned my attention back to the screen, just to catch the words <em>District Twelve<em> fade off the bottom of the screen. A man in a Pea-Green Suit was smiling broadly from the center of the stage, addressing the crowd, before smiling broadly.

"Ladies First!" his Capitol accent was even thicker than Viktoria's, which was saying something. He pulled a purple glove on his right hand before diving it into the bowl and extracting a piece of paper. "Maysilee Donner!" he called. A murmer ran through the crowd, and a screech from a woman standing at the side of the ring rung out into our ears. The camera zoomed in on her, until flitting to a younger looking version of her climbing the steps, blinking back tears. "Don't be shy dear, anything you want to say to the crowd?" the escort smiled slightly. She shook her head. "Alrighty then. Next, our first Male tribute." He went onto select both the male and the other female Tributes in a haze, and had the final tribute card in his hand when I snapped back to reality following the outburst from the woman. "I am proud to announce that the final tribute of the 50th Hunger Games is… Mr Haymitch Abernathy!"

* * *

><p>Disclaimer: I own nothing!<p> 


	2. The Trains

My eyes latched onto the frame of the boy climbing the steps. His dark blonde hair lightly ruffled and his facial expression was blank. He had probably just thought he'd be safe, but then the pea-green turtle condemned him. I felt sorry for this district the most - they've only ever had one victor, and she stood to the side, trying to look calm. You could tell by the way the Mayor sitting next to her regarded her that she was well respected.  
>"Ladies and Gentlemen, your final victor in the 50th Annual Hunger Games!" the man, who's name I'd never bothered to learn but now decided I'd call Turtle, called to the crowd. A scatter of applause was met with wails from where the parents of the children reaped were held. Shots were then shown of the four tributes, standing on the stage, seeing their district for possibly the last time. The camera zoomed in on Haymitch, who's blue eyes stared back into what I imagined would've been one of the dark camera lenses, clear of emotion or fear. The screen faded to black, and my father was back on screen.<br>As the interview began, a small light on the corner of the TV switched off. This little red LED told us when the viewing was mandatory. Viktoria was watching intently, Eren was half interested and Apollo was already out the room, back to his room to study. I stood slowly and brushed off my dress. I wasn't quite 17 yet so it wasn't a big deal I hadn't dyed my hair, but I secretly relished the normality. I wouldn't want to live in the Districts, due to the poverty and the reapings but the Capitol didn't feel like home. I liked dad being out, because I got to wear a simple dress instead of a bright eyesore. When dad got home, I'd change out of the clean pink cotton dress and into something brighter. Dad was famous in the Capitol, and he wanted all 3 of us (4, when Viktoria's baby arrived) to uphold his legacy. Apollo was studying to go to university, as he wanted to be a doctor. Dad said he'd fund it, as long as Apollo became the private physician to the President, which he could easily get for his son. For me and Eren, I knew he wanted something to do with the games, which always twisted my stomach. If he tried to make me head game maker, I'd throw up. If I had to go into the games, I'd be an escort. I'd get to see the districts and I'd get to meet people out of this trap of a city - even if people I knew died. I'd uphold the family name even if it meant losing myself - I couldn't just ignore my "legacy" as Dad puts it, even if it went against all my morals. When I figured out what I'd do if I went into the Games business, I secretly vowed I'd marry someone from a District. I think it'd be much more interesting than some businessman's son.

The next morning, Dad and Viktoria were meant to be at the balcony of the Train Station at 8am to oversee the trains arriving. Even the ones from 2 - 5 hours away as dad puts it - come in the day after the reaping. The reason is so that they all get the same amount of time pre-tribute parade. The only problem was Viktoria wasn't feeling well, so I had to accompany Dad. I slipped into a bright green dress, strapped on a pair of shiny gold heels and braided my hair to the side. Then, remembering even these bright clothes would be plain for Capitol standards, I swept green eyeshadow over my eyelids, lined my eyes with kohl and applied a shiny metallic lip tint. I'd probably be the most plain person on the balcony but it would have to do.  
>Dad nodded approvingly, and we made our way to the car at about 7:30 am. The drive was only 10 minutes so we were there plenty of time before the first train.<br>"Don't forget to bow to the President" Dad hissed as we got to the balcony room. President Coriolanus Snow was sat in a red velvet armchair, the 51 year old leader of our country. Sipping red wine, he looked up and smiled as we walked in.  
>"Vaan." He greeted my father<br>"Your grace." Dad replied, bowing.  
>"Your grace" I mumbled alongside, curtsying.<br>"I don't think I've seen you, Eliserine, since you were 10 years old." Snow smiled warmly. "My, what a beautiful young woman you've become. Next year, you might even be working alongside your father in the games."  
>"Well, I hope both her and her twin brother will help me-"<br>"Nonsense, we cant have a fresh faced girl like her inside planning. No, Eliserine, we'll make a fine escort out of you."  
>I smiled broadly.<br>"Thank you, your grace." Dad squeezed me gently, and I exhaled. I was to be in the games, but to be the face to the districts, like I had wanted.  
>"Well." Snow moved to the balcony door "let's begin, shall we?" He unlatched it and stepped out to a loud scream of applause from the crowd below, a stark contrast to what I'd seen in twelve. Dad and I moved out to his left, standing together. An avox appeared and handed me a glass of a pink sweet liquid. I thanked him and he scurried away, and I couldn't help but feel privileged to be stood on a balcony with the President. Maybe the Capitol wasn't the hellhole I'd always imagined.<p>

"Here comes the first train!" someone yelled. The crowd had died down but suddenly there was an eruption of cheers as a large grey train shot past, the number 1 etched on the side. I made out 3 of the 4 tributes in the middle window, and the fourth was waving out of a window further down. A similar process repeated for 2 and 4, with 3 inbetween with only 2 tributes - the boys - showing themselves. 6, 8 and 11 didnt have anyone waving for the crowd. 5 had all of their tributes cramming into one window, and as they zoomed past I noticed one of the youngest competitors of the games, a 12 year old, had a tear rolling down his cheek. A girl from 4 freaked out when she saw President Snow on the balcony.  
>When 12 came, about half an hour after 11 arrived, 3 tributes waving out of an open doorway. The only one missing was Haymitch Abernathy.<p> 


	3. The Parade

Every year at the parade, all four (now five, soon to be six) members of our family would be on the balcony. This morning wasn't the first time I'd been watching from above, but it was the first time as they arrived. Dad took me aside after all the trains had gone by and Snow left the building.  
>"As Viktoria is so pregnant I'd like you to stand beside me during all the public appearances with the Presidential Party." he asked. I nodded - thanks to Dad I was finally going to be an escort, it was the least I could do. "Tonight your stepmother will be with us hopefully, but if there are any parties during the festivities - and there most likely will be, you're to come too." I nodded again. "Good, there are people after my job, and I wont lose it because of my you." he finished, and left the balcony, leaving me confused as to what was going on. I looked back over the crowd below, all oblivious to the scene above them as they cheered about the tributes and drunk sparkling amber liquids.<p>

"Sebastian, can I ask you something?" I turned to my family's stylist, who normally would just find the simplest stuff and show them to me. However, today I asked to see anything Viktoria might be seen in, something thing bold and well, _not me_.  
>"Of course you can sweetie." the tall man answered, as he circled me like a vulture. His skin, painted white shone in the light of my lamp and his gold lip-stud twinkled.<br>"How valuable is my father's job?" I questioned from the nest of tulle ruffles I was encased in.  
>"Well, how valuable do you think this dress is?"<br>"Very?"  
>"Exactly." he replied. "No no, it wont suit you. It's strange, I feel like I'm dressing Viktoria because of the style but you dont look anything like her." he tutted. "I guess black isn't your colour, we'll have to go brighter." he turned back to the rack of clothes he'd brought with him to look for something whilst I pulled the monstrosity off my head.<br>"Ah, gold!" He pulled a gold sequined gown from the rack and passed it too me. "Do you still have those gold shoes, sweetie?" he asked, moving towards my shoe rack with his back turned to me. "They'd go so nice together."  
>"Yeah, I wore them today."<br>"Oh, sweetie now you cant wear them twice in one day!" He exclaimed, before moving to his black leather messenger back and rummaging around.  
>"Do you seriously have a pair of shoes in there?" I tilted my head. He pulled out a pair of gold coloured heels and handed them to me. By now, I'd slipped into the dress and was admiring the colour on my skin. I slipped the shoes on and I frowned at the fact each shoe has a pair of wings.<br>"This dress is a beautiful bird." Sebastian smiled. I looked down, and then I noticed it, _the sequins made the bird_. The head rested at one of the shoulders and the body grew to swallow around me. "You look just like your mother. This style was one of her favorites." then, in true birdlike fashion he swept in and did up my hair and make up. Before I could look in the mirror again, he was dragging his rack out the room. "I must go to see to Viktoria, don't fly away."  
>I looked in the mirror, my usually flat black hair which I'd braided for the train viewing was now softly curled, with gold and blonde streaks clipped in. My eyes were heavily rimmed with black smokey kohl and my lips were a nude shiny colour. I spun in my dress, the gold fluttering around me as if the bird was flying. I smirked. Tonight was going to be fun.<p>

As we stood in the party in the President's mansion, Eren and I talked about the looming responsibility of the games becoming our lives.  
>"Well, you're going to be an escort." He breathed lightly. "Maybe I can be one too?"<br>"C'mon, Dad'll get you into a Gamemaker. All the boys in this family are geniuses."  
>"Hey, you're ace at Panem history, Effie." he grinned at our childhood nickname. I smiled lightly back. An avox came across to where we were stood, motioning to the balcony door. Apollo was chatting to one of Snow's daughters, and Dad and the President were comparing the tributes so far. Eren and I made out way over, and Snow turned to look at us as Dad moved over to Viktoria.<br>"You two, when I make my speech I want both of you stood either side of the podium. In fact, just in front of the podium, when I deliver my speech, you can act cool and move a little bit but stay standing still. Today is going to be a big day - our families will be linked by marriage and I want the country to see the future of our games." My blood ran cold. Marriage? I was only 16! "Your brother Apollo will be marrying my daughter just before the games begin." he smiled warmly to the pair who were looking lovingly at each other. "Who knew they'd been meeting in secret for so long? I just hope I get a grandchild sooner rather than later." he chuckled, before turning back to the two of us. "Remember, in front but to the sides." He opened the door and we slipped out. The president would normally stand at the podium and speak when the tributes all reached the center, but the gates at the front would open when the first person entered the balcony - the president. So when two teenagers moved across the guilded floor to the front of the balcony, everyone looked confusedly as the gates rolled open. The president strode across to the podium as the first chariot thundered out towards us. District 1, all careers, waving openly and smiling four of them were adorned in silver tunics with diamonds in their hair. District 2 followed, exactly the same but in dark grey armour. District 3 were more reserved, waving smaller than the previous two and in electric green jump suits. District 4 went straight back to the level set by 1 and 2, hooting and waving and cheering along with the crowd, but all in sea green netting cleverly bunched at the breasts and crotches. 5,6,7 and 8 were all more reserved like 3. 9 were staring straight ahead, trying to look strong but instead looking weaker than they'd hoped. 10 waved, their black and white western outfits far from standing out. 11 followed suit, and as chariot 12 rolled out, I saw all four waving. The boy - not Haymitch, the one I felt sorry for as he was almost saved, the other darker haired one - was even blowing kisses to the crowd. They were clad in unflattering coal miner suits, and I felt even more sorry for him then. As they rolled to a halt in front of the mansion, I lifted my eyes straight ahead to stare at the direction they'd entered. Snow adressed the podium.

"People of Panem." he started. "Today marks a very important day. For 3 reasons. For a start..." he smiled warmly "My daughter will be marrying the eldest son of our beloved Gamemaker, Vaan Stillson. A second, his two other children, Eren and Eliserina, will be joining with the games." I flicked my hair. "The two will be working as a Gamemaker and an Escort, and hope to continue the legacy of their father." Eren grinned at me and I smirked back. Then, and only then, did I feel a hot glare latching itself to me. I looked down and spotted Haymitch glaring up at me. I blinked, his cool blue eyes I'd seen on TV harsh and fiery. "and finally." Snow concluded. "The opening of the 50th annual Hunger Games. May the odds be ever in your favor." He concluded, and all the chariots rumbled away, we were ushered inside. The moment I slipped through the glass doors, I felt his stare snap and everything went black.


	4. The Training Center

The next morning I woke up early, before slipping into the plainest things I could. A soft, black halterneck dress and heeled boots. I threw my hair up in a bun, and then headed to the kitchen.  
>Viktoria looked me up and down.<br>"Go put some jewelry on or something." she ordered. "You could almost pass as an avox." she said, nodding to one of the mute servants standing in the corner. On the table infront of her lay different foods, and she was munching on the strange combination of peanut butter, herrings and tomato sauce on rye. I raised an eyebrow and shuddered. "What? You try being pregnant!" she grunted, stuffing the food in her mouth and motioning for an avox to clear it up. "Go nuts with the stuff on my dresser. Who knows, you might like it more than I do." she said as she swept past me on her way to the lounge. She'd always seemed like more of an older sister than a mother.

After I'd snapped a large, cold metallic choker on, I stood back to admire myself in the mirror. I shook my head, took it off and wandered back to my room, before re-entering in a bright pink puff dress and stiletto heels, and I snapped the neck piece back on. Then I noticed a delicate gold hairpin on the side, shaped like a bird. I picked it up and slid it into the side of my bun. The phoenix seemed to wrap itself around the twist of my hair, and I breathed lightly as I saw my outfit come together. Stepping out, I bumped into Apollo.  
>"Whoa, Elise you look like mum like that." he blinked<br>"What?" I replied. I'd never thought I looked much like her. I awkwardly played with the clip.  
>"Yeah, c'mon." he dragged me to a picture of mum on the wall of the hallway, and sure enough the same sharp angular features we share are topped with a bun and the same clip. "We need to get to the training center. Eren's already there with dad. I'm dropping you off and then going wedding cake tasting." He exhaled, slipping tinted glasses on my face. "Viktoria, we're going out now!" A mumbled reply returned, and we made our way to the lift. Once we reached the car, our driver opened the door of the complex and then rushed to open the car door. Cameras snapped around us, wanting to get a glimpse of someone. "You're almost as famous as the President now, Elise." Apollo grinned as he ushered me into the car.<br>"Is that a good thing?" I replied.

Once we reached the training center, I stepped out of the car, walked down a cordoned off area away from the flashing lights and made my way straight to the door, where an avox opened it and ushered me inside. The paparazzi both at my complex and the training center gave me a sense of power, and I grinned openly at the avox.  
>"Hi, I'm Elise Stillson. I have an appointment with my father, Vaan."<br>She nodded meekly and I followed her towards the elevators. I clutched to the side as the elevator shot straight down. Once we reached the control room, I clip-cloped out in my heels and stood at the balcony overlooking the people working.  
>"Daddy!" I called, and he looked up, smirking at the front I was putting on to seem like a spoilt-capitol girl when I just really wanted to be back in that black dress.<br>"Elise, I have a special task for you." he grinned, as he made his way towards me. "I'm afraid, dear, it involves slipping out of your clothes and into something a bit more common."  
>"Like what?" I cocked my head.<p>

And that's how I found myself dressed in the same clothes as the instructors but with hidden cameras on my front and back, and standing on the floor where they'd be training soon.  
>"Just stand in the middle of the room with me." the head instructor, Gaius, informed me. "That way, we can get a full round view to your father." The same father sitting on a balcony above us, looking proudly as the instructors ran around us.<br>"What if they recognize me? I mean, I was televised nationally last night across Panem." I breathed. My hair was flowing down my back, and I could feel it tickling my neck, almost comfortingly.  
>"So what? 47 of them will die and that will be broadcast nationally across Panem." he chuckled. I sighed. "Chin up, they'll be comining in now."<p>

District 2 were streaming in, taller, well fed muscles sauntering towards us.  
>"Please wait for everyone else to arrive, then we'll get started." Gaius called to the tributes, who nodded. Gaius nudged me. "Liza" he called, using my fake name for use around the tributes to save any suspicion, "go take inventory." I nodded and made my way towards the 4 tributes with big stickers with the number 2 on them.<br>"Names." I asked. Clover, Angus, Nina and Sebastian, I got in reply. I stuck the 2's to their backs and then made my way back to Gaius, before 5 came through the door. I repeated the process. Toby, Zelda, Elizabeth, David. They got 5's on their backs. 8 came in. Meredith, Alison, Oliver and Tommy. They got 8's. The process kept repeating itself, until finally, it came to 12, the last people through the doors. Stephen, Alicia, Maysilee and Haymitch. After sticking the 12 to their backs, I made my way back to Gaius, who grinned.  
>"Full house?" he asked and I nodded. "Good, time to scare them a bit." he cleared his throat. "Alright, listen up." He called, climbing onto a block so he could also be seen. "In a few weeks, 47 of you wont be here any longer." I looked at the floor. "My job, is to make sure you all know how to defend yourselves. My team's job, is to help that. Your jobs..." he paused, probably for dramatic effect or something "is to pick out key bits of information, train hard and try to make sure you come out the other end alive and not in a wooden box." I shut my eyes at this point. "Now, I suggest you do that. Pick out the key bits of information to give yourself an edge. Train hard and you'll survive the first day. But only one of you wont be in the ground in a months time."<p> 


End file.
